The New Girl in the Flock
by WaitingForNormal
Summary: When Fang gets taken, Mylan starts forming. Then, a new girl, Sarah, comes. Her heart is broken, and she needs to find her twin! Mylan falls apart when the new girl comes. Max and Sarah become instant friends. Will Sarah be able to move on? Meanwhile, the flock faces the Memory Renewal plan. A little Mylan (duhh) FAX, and Dar-never mind. Some constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Meet the Flock

I awoke at the crack of dawn. Some people like getting up early. I don't understand them. I automatically toss on my new leather jacket. It's the best to see the sun rise. I quickly leave a note saying I was going for a quick flight, even though I'm sure they all would figure out where I went.

You're probably wondering, how the heck am I gonna fly? I have wings. Yes, you read correctly, WINGS. You see, as a child, I grew up in a dog crate having tests constantly being done to me. I was tortured until Jeb, my father and enemy, saved me and my flock. We're people, just like you. Except, ya know…we have wings. I guess we're not just like you.

My family consists of my right-hand man and love Fang, a sarcastic bomb loving Iggy, a fashion loving Nudge, a gassy and bomb loving Gazzy (I know, a lot of bombs going on here) and Gazzy's sister and my baby, Angel. She isn't really my baby, but I've practically raised her. And who am I speaking?(or writing I should say) I'm Maximum Ride, the leader.

I almost forgot, our newest member, Dylan. He's supposed to be made for me, but I already have Fang so… Besides, how am I supposed to tell Dylan when he's constantly being awesome to me? He always goes out of his way to do nice things for me. Fang and him aren't the best of friends, as I'm sure you guessed. Fang tells me I need to put him in his place or he will but, my heart just won't let me. While Fang has left me multiple times, Dylan has always been by my side. Fang was there before, but he left. UHHHGGGG! I just don't know. This fly will definitely help.

The air blows my hair out of my face, and the first rays of sunshine warm me. I've always loved flying, but flying alone, going 300mph an incredible feeling. The wind rustles my feathers as I fly, and I narrowly miss other animals as I fly into the forests. There's just so much going on. I just found out Angel was alive (it's a long story) and I finally have my whole family together. I just have to figure out a few prob-people.

After a couple hours of bliss, I decide to head back and make sure Iggy's making breakfast. I was getting hungry! We birdkids are always hungry! Even though Iggy is blind do to tests done at the School (where we were all tortured at) he is still the best chef we have. That kid knows his way around the kitchen!

I shout, "Incoming!" as I fly through the open window in the kitchen. Sure enough, Iggy and Nudge were up and getting their day started. "Sup?" I casually ask, "The others not up yet?" The two shake their heads. I find my way to our bedrooms and start going through them one by one. I knock on Angel's first. She's curled up in her bed, probably dreaming of unicorns and rainbows or taking over the world. She's got two completely different personalities, but lately she's been more unicorn than world domination. Her eyes shoot open and she grins right at me. She was probably reading my mind. She nods. Yeah, she's special like that.

I then make my way to Gazzy's room, but first I take one of the 7 pairs of nose plugs he keeps outside of his room so it's safe for people to enter. His name is really The Gasman, but we call him Gazzy. He has some bowel issues. I nudge his shoulder and tell him it's time to wake up through my plugged nose. He grumbles but still gets out of bed.

I then head over to Dylan's room. His is on one side of mine while Fang's is on the other. I let myself in and gently shake him awake. He opens his eyes with an adorable smile on his face. His green eyes stare into mine and scan my face. He smiles at me. That smile melted my heart. That shouldn't happen. I grab his hand and playfully pull him out of bed. He moans and laughs.

"You have quite an arm!" he laughed.

My eyes were drawn to his bare and firm abdomen. Another thing that shouldn't happen.

"Good thing I have a pretty good arm myself."

He laughed as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I smacked his shoulder and laughed. Dylan always puts me in a good mood. That's why it's so confusing! He put my back on my feet after I threatened him. He made his way to the kitchen and I made mine to Fang's room.

Again, I opened the door, letting myself in. However, this time, I didn't see an angelic and blissful face staring back at me. Fang's bed was empty and his window was open. I was disappointed. Fang's bed head is probably the cutest thing ever. I might add, his abdomen is just as fine if not better than Dylan's. I'm not sure if I'm assuring you or me more. I didn't think much of the empty bed then.

I headed back to the kitchen for pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, cereal, yogurt, biscuits, gravy, oatmeal, and much more. We have quite an appetite, so Iggy has to cook A LOT.

"Did Fang take a flight?" a curious Dylan asked.

It was weird. He never asked about Fang. He never acknowledged Fang.

I shrugged, only half paying attention. That Bacon smelled SO good!

Fang's POV

A van. A white van. Always stay away from those, kids. I have no idea how I got here or why I was here. My mind instantly went to Max. Were they here with me? Were they okay? Why me? What was happening?!

A few hours later, the back doors were opened. Erasers stepped out and grabbed my arms. I saw the familiar jail in front of me: the School. Where I grew up. However, I still didn't know why. I wasn't the most special of them! Angel has been here countless times. We were all here once before. I just wasn't sure why **I** was here.

With my hands tied behind my back, I headed in the building searching for my flock. I was alone. The Erasers threw me in a dog crate. I immediately took in my surroundings and planned escape routes.

Next thing I knew, Dr. Gunther-Hagen stood before me with a needle.


	2. Twinzies!

Fang's POV

That guy always shows up! I hated him with a passion because he created this perfect boy for Max. He had two other scientists with gloves on stick their hands in my cage and grab my arms. I was stronger, so I wasn't budging.

"He's not cooperating!" I heard Dr. Hansy Pansy yell.

"I'll get him to!" I heard a heart-wrenching familiar voice: Jeb.

My ex savior appeared before me and I couldn't help letting out a low growl.

"Let me explain, Fang. We're not going to hurt you!" Jeb said in a calm voice. I couldn't let him seduce me. I stood my ground, not saying a word.

"You see, we found another girl, just like you. She has the same DNA as you. Meaning, she's your sister, your twin sister. Both of you have immortal DNA so we should have to kill both of you," Jeb continued with the same fatherly tone.

I have no idea how this was supposed to make me feel better. I wasn't even listening anymore. My jaw dropped and my brain was filled with a million thoughts and questions after , "twin sister."

Jeb had paused for dramatic effect, "However, we would like to perform tests on you, the same tests your sister went through, to see if there is any way around killing you. We will get you in touch with your twin and let you meet her."

I spoke up for the first time, "So, you plan on doing tests on me to see if I'm immortal, so you're basically gonna try to kill me?!" That was pretty much all I got out of that last part.

Jeb called over his shoulder and a pretty lady with red curly hair appeared. I instantly recognized her as Brigid. My heart skipped a beat and I looked down. She smile at me, then put a rag in front of my face. I instantly passed out.

Max POV

By 12 o clock, I was getting worried. Fang never is gone for 4 hours! Maybe he stopped to get me some donuts. Mmmmmm…donuts. Angel looked at me from across the room and gave me a reassuring smile. I don't know if it annoys me or comforts me when she reads my mind. She looked up from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and grinned.

I decided to go look for Fang.

"Ohh! Can I come?" Angel asked as she batted her long black eyelashes. I grinned and nodded.

"Where ya goin'?" a curious Nudge asked.

"I'm just gonna go look for Fang. He's been out for a while. I'm sort of getting worried."

A choir of 4, "I'll go!"s rang around me. I smiled. Having the flock all together for a flight is nice. It's like eating together at a dinner table, but you're flying so it's 1000 times better.

I opened our huge kitchen window and we flew out, one by one. Dylan leading, and me bringing it up in the rear. Soon, I found Dylan flying in a circle waiting for me. My heart fluttered.

"It's okay. We'll find him. We always do!" Dylan grabbed my hand and flew beside me.

Even though Dylan was comforting me, it bothered me how as soon as Fang went away, he went all lovey dovey and grabbed my hand. My heart obviously belonged to Fang, so why try? I guess if he still made it flutter then it didn't really completely belong to Fang.

I saw Angel gasp behind me. I turned around and thought, "Mind your business sweet heart! And keep your mouth shut."

It was still nice to have the support, but I knew it wasn't sincere. I'd bet my bottom dollar that Dylan was secretly hoping he would be gone so I'd be his.

At this point in time, I let him be. I looked down at the forest below me. I saw a deer today. We flew about scanning the floor for Fang. With no luck, I decided we should head to town. Dylan must've known what I was doing because he was lead the way. His long brown wings moved gracefully and I couldn't help admiring his like I do a certain pair of long midnight black wings.

"Come on Max! Snap out of it!" I thought to myself.

I glanced back at my baby and saw she was looking hard at Dylan's head. She looked confused. That was a first. I wondered what he was thinking.

Then, Gazzy made an un oh smell that made everyone but Iggy want to hurl. We all spread out away from them as they high- fived each other.

I wasn't really in the mood for that so I sped ahead of the others, dropping down to the streets of town.

Sarah's POV

All alone. I cried endless nights. I couldn't believe what those horrible people did. They killed off my flock. I was heartbroken in every possible way. My love was the last one killed.

Alex's last words were, "I love you, Sarah. I'll see you in heaven. Take care of yourself, baby. Promise me you won't worry about me too much. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that." Then, he was gone.

I cried a new fit of tears thinking back to that horrible day just last 3 days ago. I was released from the School today. I've never been sadder in my life. I just had to remember that life goes on. I'll be okay. Those 5 people made me who I was. My life would be so different now that I didn't have Holiday, her brother Brayden, Caroline, Jerome, and Alex. My flock was gone. It just seemed surreal.

I bawled my eyes out in the dark ally. Nobody would be able to see me. I can become invisible. I'm just special like that. My long black hair stuck to my wet face, and I knew I must be a mess.

A sudden realization hit me. If the flock was here, and I lost one member, I would be the strong one. I would be the leader, like I always am. I would be the tough, unbreakable Sarah Faith. I never give up on anything. I just have to complete my challenge on my own now. What is that challenge?

Finding my brother and saving the world.


	3. We Meet the New Girl

Sarah's POV

The next morning, I went to the local gas station. I locked myself in the bathroom and made me presentable. I have long black hair that reaches my mid back. It's thick and straight. Translation: It's a pain in my dairy air to have when I'm on the go. My wings are all black except for the ends where they start having specks of grey then make it to white at the tips. I have an angular jaw and icy blue eyes. It's almost abnormal to have such blue eyes. Most blue eyes give away emotions and feelings, but mine always stay the same.

Alex's always showed how he felt. When he'd run his fingers through his dark brown hair it made my heart flutter. I tensed and blinked back the tears. I couldn't think of him. I grabbed my blue backpack (that was the same icy light blue my eyes were) and pulled out a pastel pink tee and faded blue jean shorts. I never wore makeup. That takes too much time. After I changed, I left and started roaming the streets of town.

At about 12 I decided to eat. I made my way to the local Steak 'n' Shake and started looking at the menu. I decided I should have enough money to buy a Number 1,2,3,4,5,7,8,9,10,and 12. Numbers 6 and 11 didn't look appetizing. I had planned on taking the food and heading back to my dark ally. Then, I would head to the library and start researching my brother. However, when I ordered, the man looked surprised.

"Okay, ma'am. That'll be a total of $197.53. But, I like you, so I'll pay your bill if you can eat it all by yourself," The cashier challenged me.

I laughed, and accepted. I didn't mind staying here if it meant I saved $197.53! I found me a big table that would be able to hold all of my food. It was as I was waiting that I saw them.

The bell made a small tingling sound and in walked 6 tall skinny kids. There were 3 boys and 3 girls. One of the older boys made eye contact with me and didn't stop staring. My first thought was, "RUDE!" but then I recognized the look. Alex gave it to me every day. I looked down at my hands resting on the table. My heart clenched and tears stung my eyes. I had to be strong.

I continued fiddling with my hands, but really I was watching them out of the corner of my eye. They reminded me of my flock. All were the same ages. The girl who walked forward and spoke the order would be me. I liked her already. She held herself in a positive way. She looked confident. I admired that.

It was like looking in a mirror, but she had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed make up free too, which was a shocker, since most girls my age think they should be Cover girl models.

I then used my ears and heard what they were ordering. 6 of exactly what I ordered! That wasn't human. Maybe one of them was my brother. This time, their bill was $1185.18. I was surprised to see the cashier volunteer to pay for their meal, making the same deal with them as he did me. They politely accepted.

The youngest one, who looked Holiday's age, was staring at me. "Can you read my mind?" I thought. She shook her head. Little liar. She's exactly like Holiday. We all have special powers, and Holiday could read minds. I bet they're just like my flock. I should go talk to them.

Uhhh….maybe not. That boy was making me uncomfortable. He whispered something in the blonde's ear. As they turned to find a table she made eye contact with me. She gasped and dropped her wallet. I looked past me to see if there was a flying pig or something. Nope. Maybe it was me.

I slowly stood, unsure of what to do. She scanned my face, making me feel uncomfortable. She was wearing a red tank top and dark jean shorts.

"Who are you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

So much for being tough and confident. I clearly shook her up, but I don't know how!

"Who are you?" I mocked her.

She glared at me and replied, "I'm Maximum Ride. You're turn."

I smiled, "I'm Sarah Faith. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, just cutting to the chase.

"You …resemble someone I know that I'm looking for." She said slowly, unsure if she could trust me. She glanced over at the little once and saw her nodding her head. They were probably communicating through thoughts.

My heart thudded. Maybe that someone is my brother! "Is it a boy?" I asked curiously.

She scanned me for the 90th time. "Yes," Maximum finally said.

"Call her Max," a small voice came from the little one. Stinking mind readers. "I'm Angel," came a voice inside my head. It made me nervous.

"What's his name?" I asked, pushing her for more information.

"Ma'am!" a voice called from behind the cash register. Max and I both looked. The man was looking at me. I guess my food was ready.

Before turning away, I said, "Don't leave. I want to talk to you."

Max POV

CAN I TRUST HER? That's been the question in my mind since we walked in through the door. She's a spitting image of Fang, except she's a girl, and their eyes are opposites. Fang has black holes for eyes. Sarah's eyes are as blue as eyes get. However, both show no emotion. Sarah's a pretty girl, and I immediately felt like I had to befriend her. Angel read her mind the whole time and said that she sounds exactly like I do. That worries me.

Maybe the School made this chick to bring me down! _Not everything is about you, Max._ THE VOICE?! Long time no hear, buddy. After she got her food (exactly what I ordered) she started eating, and we started talking.

"So…" I said, feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"I'm looking for my twin brother." She said cutting me off. My jaw dropped. I liked how she cut to the chase, but it was quite a shocker. It all made since though.

Keeping my cool, or attempting, I replied, "I'm looking for my boyfriend." Sarah's face looked confused for only a split second. Then it was back to the stone hard emotionless face. She looked up at me, probably choosing her words carefully. Her icy eyes bore into my skull as she chewed her food. I had to look away. I didn't like that. She should be the one looking away from me.

"So, we should stick together. That's what I'm hearing." She said, "We're obviously looking for the same person based on your reaction when you saw me."

"Are you Avian American?" I blurted out. She looked around, then nodded.

"I used to have my own flock, but," She looked away and blinked many times as if she was holding back tears, "The School killed them all off just 3 days ago."

I gasped. She was so strong. "Well, Sarah. You got yourself a new flock."

She looked up from her food, "Really?" She seemed excited.

"Ma'am! Your family's food is ready." A man behind the counter called to me. We all grabbed our food.

"Come sit with us!" I called over my shoulder to Sarah.

I decided I could trust her.


	4. What Happened to Her Flock

Dylan's POV

Sarah. Everything about her was mesmerizing. The way she smiled, yet hid herself at the same time. The way she looked up from her food and stared with those beautiful eyes gave me chills. It felt so wrong, yet so right. She was exactly like Max, who I was made for, yet nothing like her at all.

I felt sort of like a stalker just staring at the girl. While her and Max talked, I tried to sort out my feelings, but it seemed impossible. I was attracted to both of them, and that couldn't be right. I would be exactly like Max, but I wouldn't be hurting anyone if I chose. Max breaks my heart every time she looks at me and I don't know if I can handle that. If I can move on, I should. Too bad I was programmed to like Max! Ugh. This is so confusing.

I suddenly remembered who was sitting right next to me. A stinking mind reader. I was relieved to see her staring at Max and Sarah instead of me. That doesn't mean anything, though. Angel can be a sneaky one.

When our food was ready, we got and even larger table by combining two big ones and all sat down. Surprisingly, Sarah came too. The closer she got, the more my heart pidder paddered. She sat down and made eye contact with me. I glanced over at Max to see a confused look across her beautiful face. Embarrassed, I blushed and looked down.

"First things first," Max said between mouthfuls, "we gotta find Fang."

"Who's-," Sarah started but Max cut her off and explained, "Your brother, my boyfriend."

Her voice was like music to my ears. It was soft, but firm, and it had a melodic feel to it, like she sings a lot. I wanted to hear more.

"We're gonna start by heading home and packing a backpack. We'll stay at home tonight but leave at dawn tomorrow morning. We're heading to the School. Sarah, explain what you told me about your experience there just two days ago," Max instructed.

Sarah looked like she had been eager to speak up, but she knew it wasn't her place. "They captured my flock and me in our sleep. They simple knocked us out with a gas and then took us to the School. I had to go through the most tests. They tested my gifts, and they put me through some hard stuff. I only got about 3 hours of sleep a night, and the rest of the day, I fought Erasers and whatever else those twisted people could come up with. One time, I even versed a computer. They fed me a bowl of oatmeal a day. That was it. My flock got a buffet for every meal. I didn't understand. They had a few tests the first day, then after that, they just chilled in their cages. The last full day I was there, the scientists brought us all out into an arena, like the Hunger Games. They started by lining us up. First, they shot a boy my age, Jerome. He didn't die at first. He laid on the ground in pain, and the rest of us had to watch. Then, they put 300 Erasers on one kid, Brayden. He's your age," She pointed and Gazzy and blinked many times before continuing, "He fought until he just couldn't take it. He killed probably 200 of them before they got him. Next, they killed off Caroline. She was your age," Sarah pointed at Nudge this time, "She was the only one who hadn't developed gills at this point. They drowned her. She made her way to the surface, but they kept pulling her down until she died. After that, it was just Holiday, Alex, and me. They killed Holiday by electrocution. They sat her in a chair and shocked her heart until she kicked the bucket. She was just like you, Angel." Sarah paused for a moment and she looked down. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she nonchalantly wiped it, trying to be strong. "After that, they left. After 5 hours, they came back with a saw. They hung Alex upside-down." The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, but she kept a steady tone. "They started from the crotch. The wicked people sawed Alex in half from the groin to his brain, and he was alive for all of it until they sawed through his main blood vessel in his abdomen. I still remember his last words as they started sawing him. 'I love you, Sarah. I'll see you in heaven. Take care of yourself, baby. Promise me you won't worry about me too much. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that.' Just two seconds after that, he was gone."

Sarah looked up and around. Everyone was silent, even Nudge. My heart ached for her and I felt her pain. She lost her flock. Once the tears stopped, she continued.

"My point wasn't for you to have nightmares your whole life. I want you to realize, they may want to do the same to you. We have to get in and out. My flock could still be alive now if we would've left. They didn't feel threatened. So, we just chilled. NEVER chill at the School." Sarah sounded exactly like Max did, a mother in training. Sarah definitely had practice doing Max's job.

I glanced over at the familiar blonde that was curiously looking at me. When we made eye contact, she gave me a look that said 'I don't know what you're thinking, but watch it, Mr.'

Max spoke up, "K, guys, lets head home!"

We threw away all our trash (which was a lot) and took off.

When Sarah unfurled her wings, I couldn't help gasping at the beautiful sight. They were like 14 feet of black coal and gray dust that eventually made it to white snow. I noticed Max staring at them. I wished I had gifts like Angel so badly. Maybe we could go for a flight together tonight and I could hear Max's opinions.

I would definitely like that.

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I'm going to try to post as often as I can. I've been writing in all my free time. Also, I meant to include Fang in this chapter, but I just ran out of time. Don't worry, you'll hear from him soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I searched gruesome ways to be executed, and "sawing" was number one! **

** -Hilary**


	5. Twin Powers?

Max's POV

As soon as we got home and packed our packs with food, food, food, and some clothes, Dylan asked me, "Hey, you wanna go for a quick flight?" I glanced over at Sarah to see a group of kids all hanging on her every word. Everything looked calm and peaceful.

Dylan followed my glance. I studied his soft face and his beautiful green eyes. He looked back at me and I glanced away, slightly embarrassed. I nodded my head toward the window and he gave me a look of agreement. I ran into the kitchen and flew through the open window.

The night air was cool and refreshing on my face. I breathed it in, feeling it cool me inside and out. I shivered and zipped up my leather jacket.

Dylan was the first to speak what we were both thinking, "So… Sarah's… nice."

I gave him a sideways glance. Nice was an understatement. After 8 hours with the girl, I loved everything about her. I don't usually like people. The likable gene must run in the family. The flock loved her, and I was glad. She deserved to be happy. I thought I had it tough, but she has the same mission as I, hers just included finding us first. Sarah and I were a lot alike, and I'm actually okay with that.

I know what you're thinking, shouldn't I be threatened? Surprisingly, I'm not at all, she seems to know her place, and I think eventually we could become equal. But it's her first day with us. I noticed I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't answered Dylan.

"Yeah. She's really nice. Everyone in the flock seems to love her, except you." It came out a little harsher than I planned, but oh well. It was true! I thought he looked at her like she was a goddess at first, but then he seemed to have changed his mind. Great. It's tough being so likeable.

Dylan looked at me weirdly. "I like her, she just seems…hard. Her face is soft, but her eyes just go right through you and make you feel uncomfortable."

It was true, her eyes were a little weird, but they were the same emotionless stone eyes I'd gazed into many times. I recognized little things in them already. When she grinned, she got a little twinkle in her eye, and a small dimple appeared under her left eye. Little things like that told me so much, with so little. Exactly like Fang's.

I knew Dylan too, though. And I could tell he was just making up excuses.

"I know what you mean, but I'm sure you'll get used to them. Now, tell me the real reason you don't like her."

Dylan gave a sigh of defeat, "I don't like her because I like her too much. I don't like the way I feel when I'm around her. My heart feels like it's pulling in two and half is going to you, the other half is hers. It feels so wrong, yet so right at the same time. I just don't understand. I'm made for you, Max. Why should I like her?"

At this point, we had landed near a shore. Under the moonlight, Dylan's usually tan face looked ghost like. He was quite handsome. I stared at him, studying his perfect features.

I then did the unthinkable. I turned, faced him, and planted my lips right on his. He grabbed me and pulled me closer. I knew what he meant, so wrong, yet so right. I had felt compelled to kiss him right then and there. I just don't know why. We stood there, on the shore, holding each other, enjoying the moment, but feeling so confused at the same time.

Fang's POV

Test after test after test. I got one bowl of oatmeal a day. Three hours of sleep. It wasn't enough. I couldn't do it anymore. I finally got to lay down for the night and get some sleep.

I didn't sleep very peacefully.

I dreamt the most horrible and confusing dreams ever. I started out reliving all my tests, then I was in an arena with a bunch of strangers. Slowly, and painfully, I watched everyone around me get executed. I didn't know these people, but I still bawled my eyes out. When the last person was dying, I saw him kissing me. It was really weird. Yet, I loved him. It was even weirder.

After that, I saw a meoman. That's what I'm going to call it at least. It was me as a woman. Me woman. Meoman. More importantly, she was with Max. My heart thudded with anticipation. I saw meoman with wings that looked like my but they slowly got lighter at the tips, and they eventually became white. I saw meoman in my home talking to my flock. I saw meoman eating my favorite snack, those Scooby-Doo fruit snacks (don't judge). I saw Max and Dylan kiss. My heart broke into a million pieces.

I didn't have time to ponder the kiss because memories and other pictures kept coming back. I saw meoman and I in a crib getting shots. I saw meoman with her mini wings. Then, I saw me with my mini wings. Then, it hit me. Meoman was my twin. I felt really stupid. For some reason I wasn't expecting her to look like that. I was expecting the opposite of me. I'm honestly not sure why, so don't ask.

I had to reach Meoman. It also dawned on me that I was a girl in my dream, so I wasn't gay! SHE was kissing the guy. SHE must've known the people who died. Instantly, my heart reached out to her. If she was dreaming this, then maybe we could communicate through our dreams!

Twin powers would be so cool! I knew then that I had to find Meoman and meet her. I thought really hard, trying to take control of my dream but…

"Wake up ya filthy animal," a rough voice called to me from outside my cage. I guess my three hours were over. I'll try next time.


	6. I Didn't Sleep-I Nightmared

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last night, I've been really busy! I would like to thank Spitfire303 for giving reviews all the time. It really means a lot! And I'd like to thank ssavvannnnahh and her friend Regan for giving me a great idea and supporting me! Heads up, next week I'll have to take these really important tests called Common Core. So, I won't be able to stay up late writing chapters. Therefore, I won't be posting as often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! –Hilary**

Sarah's POV

I didn't sleep well last night. Or rather I didn't sleep last night. After chatting with the flock (minus Max and Dylan) I felt like I really knew them and their past. I put them to bed saying that we'll have a big day tomorrow and that we should get plenty of rest.

They complained saying that I was worse that Max. Once they were all settled, I went into the kitchen for a midnight snack. It was actually an 11 o'clock snack, but whatever.

I raided their pantry until I came across an unopened box of Scooby-Doo fruit snacks. I had an obsession with these things, and I instantly shoved 9 packs into my backpack and one into my mouth. After satisfying my appetite, I headed to Fang's room, which was where I'd be staying.

I liked his room. It was pretty plain, with a black comforter and pillows and a couple pictures of him and the flock hanging on a wall. He had a desk in the corner with a laptop, in the opposite corner was a black dresser, and he had a built in closet along the left wall. I loved the way his room smelled. That probably sounds really creepy, but I just mean that it smells like home. It smells familiar and comforting.

I wondered where Max and Dylan were, but I didn't worry myself over it. They could take care of themselves. I sort of wanted to stay up until they got home, but it had been quite an eventful day, so I just went to bed.

Like I said earlier, I didn't sleep, I…nightmared. First, I dreamt I died, then I saw me and Max kissing-it was as weird as I sounds- then I saw me flying with their flock. That's when it clicked, I was Fang. Does that mean Fang died? No, I decided because Max was right my by side. I kept dreaming, and next thing I knew, I was falling off a cliff, and I wasn't using my wings! I wave of panic flooded me, and I sat up straight in bed, panting.

How many times has this kid died? I guess he really was immortal. I dreamt more about Fang, then about us as kids, and when we were separated.

I saw Anne Walker, our "savior." Anne took us out of the School and taught us (my flock) how to fight and live on our own. Then she "died." Turns out, she's a liar and a white coat, and she was never good. I hate her with a passion.

But that's not all. I nightmared all night. After I lived Fang's horrible parts in life, I started reliving the worst of mine, starting with executions. Then, I saw me, and I heard things in my head like "Meoman" and "I kissed a guy, no, Meoman kissed a guy! I'm NOT gay!" I heard, "Get yo hands off my fruit snacks, woman," when I nightmared the most recent parts like when I took the Scooby-Doo snacks. But the voice wasn't mine; it was a deep melodic voice that felt so familiar yet so different.

After that, my heart broke into a million pieces, and I'm not even sure why! I just started crying. Then I saw Max and Dylan kiss. I guess that was why I had a broken heart, if I was Fang and all. Actually, I'm not sure who I was when I nightmared last night.

I dreamt (yet again) about when we were separated. It seemed like it was a big deal for the people in the room. They were gasping and pointing. I was honestly hearing some mixed messages. Some people were shouting, "They must be separated! They'll be too strong together!" and others, like Anne Walker, were chanting, "TO-GET-HER! TO-GET-HER!"

I nightmared about little Fang with his midnight black wings. Then, I felt empty. I guessed Fang had woken or something. He was no longer dreaming with me.

I then saw something that I still don't believe. It was Anne, my enemy, holding Fang and I in her arms saying, "Oh, my beautiful babies! I wish I could raise you, but not now. I promise I'll take care of you someday."

I woke with a startle. It was 6:30. The sun will be rising soon, and we'll be on our way. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. When I got out, the rest of the flock was slowly waking up and getting ready to go. Max came out of her room looking a little rough. She looked tired, and her dirty blonde hair was in knots. Dylan came out of his room looking tired as well. Little party animals must've been up late.

I made sure I had everything, and I waited on the couch. Angel was the first to be ready and join me.

She studied me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"_Don't worry. You're already in,"_ a voice came from inside my head. Creepy kid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked aloud, not letting my short temper and lack of sleep get to me.

Angel shrugged, _"Everybody loves you. Max trusts you, and the rest of the flock adores you in every possible way. However, you're blocking me out of something in your mind. I'm not sure what, and that makes me suspicious. Also, I don't know your powers. I can feel that you're powerful, but you show no sign of special powers, and I don't like that either,"_ Angel's soft childish voice came from my head.

What was I hiding in that part that she couldn't get to? My powers. I sort of hit the power jackpot. I learned that your powers are more powerful if they're a surprise, so I've kept them a secret my whole like. Alex was the only one who knew all of my powers. And I tucked away a memory from Alex and I when we kissed for the first time. My heart fluttered for a moment as I recalled that beautiful day on the beach.

It was sunny and hot, with a temp of about 94. The wind rustled my long dark hair, and I held Holiday's hand. She looked up at me and told me she was going to go into the water. I scanned for any predators, but didn't see any. I looked through the near-by buildings looking for Erasers, but found nothing. I nodded my head giving approval. Jerome, and Brayden were making a sand castle, but I knew they did something to it, and it would probably blow up any moment. Caroline was playing with her new friend, so it was just Alex and I. We walked along the shore, planning where we'd go to next. After we'd decided to head north, Brayden and Jerome's sandcastle blew up. Alex and I were a little closer than we should've been. The explosion knocked me off my feet and Alex caught me. Jerome and Brayden high fived, and Alex helped me up. As he did, he pulled a little harder than needed on my arm, causing me to crash into his firm, tan, hard chest. Mmmmm… I looked up into his baby blue eyes that told me he loved me. Just like that, he gently brought his warm lips down and they brushed up against mine. I looped my arm around his neck, not to strangle him, but to pull him closer. I then planted one on him, a little harder and more passionately this time. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He gave me a heart melting smile and we reluctantly pulled away. We held hands this time, as we continued walking along the shore. And just like that, our special moment was over.

I was brought out of my memory by a loud crash. Nothing too important, Nudge dropped a fancy mirror thing and it shattered. I probably would've shattered it with my looks anyway, so it was just a matter of time.

I looked around to see everyone looking at me, as if waiting for an answer. I looked at Angel.

"_You got everything you need? Or do you need another minute?"_ Thank the lord for mind readers. I thought a silent thank you to her and nodded my head saying, "I'm ready now."

We took off through the kitchen window. We flew in a triangle, just like how my flock used to. It made my heart ache. I looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds. I concentrated hard, and the sun appeared. Now wasn't a good time for storms, Mother Nature.

We flew for probably 6 hours before Gazzy got hungry. We decided to stop at a local Taco Bell.

That's when all heck broke loose.

**Cliff hanger! Also, I hinted on two of Sarah's special powers. Did you catch them? She has many more that you'll be hearing about shortly!**

**-Hilary**


	7. There Goes That Taco Bell

Max's POV

We were just going to get some Taco Bell, minding our own business, when _they_ came in. We were waiting in line when the door opened and the bell jingled. I turned my head to look because, ya know, overprotective mother instincts kicked in.

I couldn't help but notice that Sarah's head had whipped around just as quickly as mine. Girl had been trained well.

Anyway, I was met with the unpleasant glare of my half brother. My jaw dropped. What was Ari doing here?! I thought he was dead. More importantly, I thought he was good. The look he was giving me told me something different.

Ari had a murderous look in his eyes, and he clenched his fists. I sensed a battle coming.

"Guys!" I called out over my shoulder, getting the attention of my flock. We stood in a circle, in ready position.

"He's bad news," a quiet voice came from behind me. I was surprised to find Sarah speaking. Had they met before? How did she know?

"Well, hello, dearest sister!" Ari spoke with his gruff voice dripping in sarcasm. "What a pleasure seeing you here. I didn't know you liked Mexican!"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Ari?"

"The truth, Max. We talk, and no one gets hurt. You don't talk, well…"

What did he want to talk about? Ari, that idiot, wanted me to NOT look for Fang. He told me it was dangerous, and he could tell me why if we just went in private and talked.

"YOU MORON! THAT'S MY FLIPPING BROTHER! I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO FIND HIM!" A once quiet voice came behind me as she charged at Ari, throwing a roundhouse kick his way.

Did I mention I like this kid?

That was about the time that the roof collapsed with hundreds and hundreds of Erasers. We couldn't face them. I was about to say, "Up and Away!" when I realized we were already in battle. Everyone was holding their own. Sarah was going through Erasers like there was no tomorrow. I hopped right into the battle with her.

It was honestly like fighting with another me. Honestly, she was a little better than Fang. I found my new right-hand woman! We mimicked each other's moves, battling the Erasers till there were none left. Luckily, most of these didn't have wings, so they were easier to kill.

In the end, I couldn't find Ari. I looked for my brother, alive or dead, but he was nowhere in sight. I was so confused! He was just here a moment ago, but now he fled. I was seriously looking forward to kicking my brother's butt.

After the battle, Taco Bell was no more. There were screaming people running out the door. Look at that, I'm a poet. I honestly didn't even know it. Wow, I'm really on a roll, I feel like I'm writing from deep within my soul.

Okay, I'm done. Anyway, after we casually walked out of a crumbled Taco Bell, we went to find a new place to eat. After a long dispute, we settled on Arby's. That stuff is pricy when you're feeding a flock!

` After lunch, we were on the move again. We sailed high in the sky, just enjoying our selves. We all knew the freedom wouldn't last as we neared Death Valley, Arizona. As we flew, I decided to quiz Sarah, who was flying right beside me in silence.

"Do you know Ari?" I questioned her.

"Nah. Why do you ask?" Sarah simply responded.

"No reason, I just heard you say, 'He's bad news,' behind me, and I didn't know if you'd run into him before," I responded honestly. I felt like she was hiding something from me. She seemed quiet all day, except for the battle. Before, she chatted with me.

"Yeah, well..."Sarah lowered her voice and glanced back at Angel who was talking to Nudge, "I have some powers."

I didn't push her for information. If she was like me, she wouldn't be too open about things, and I just had to respect that.

A couple hours after the sun set, we decided to settle down for the night. I found a nice little park with plenty of trees. Everyone sat in a big circle, eating some of the snacks we grabbed. I noted that Sarah was eating a package of Fang's fruit snacks. He would be so ticked when he finds out!

Dylan came and sat down next to me. I blushed. I had been avoiding him all day, because I felt weird. On a mission to save my boyfriend and I'm cozying up to Dylan. I knew that was wrong. So why couldn't I stop?! After last night, I knew I had to tell him this was wrong. Things had gone a little far. We made out for a good 2 hours. I instinctively scooted toward Iggy, who was on my other side. I saw a hurt look pass across Dylan's face.

Nobody was really talking. Except Nudge, of course. I swear that child's jaw never stops, but you got used to it.

A part of me still really wanted to know what Sarah's powers were. They seemed valuable, if they helped her tell good guys from bad. Slowly, the kids started getting up and heading to bed. I had to tuck them all in, of course. As I was heading back to the circle to try and speak with Sarah, Dylan came up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me innocently, giving me sad puppy eyes. I looked away.

"I can't do this to Fang. There is no denying that I have feelings toward you, but I'm just supposed to be with Fang. And you should be with Sarah." Dylan blushed at the last part, and he stared down at his feet.

"I'm sorry; I just don't think I can do this. Forget about last night, and you? It's not that easy, Max. I was MADE for you."

"Night." I ended the mushy conversation and went back to Sarah. I hated feelings.

When I went to the circle, it was empty. I glanced up at her tree. Empty too. Hmmm…

When I looked back at the now broken circle, I gasped. Sarah was just sitting there. Her eyes widened, and she looked as though she had been caught.

"I was hiding," she explained, then got up and walked past me. I grabbed her arm.

"What all can you do? I won't fully trust you until I know." So much for respecting her privacy.

She stared at my bosoms, and I felt violated. She looked up and laughed. I was so confused.

"I'll share a little." She replied with a grin. Her icy blue eyes stared into mine as she spoke, "First, you must swear never to think about my powers in front of Angel. Please."

I nodded, "I swear."

"Okay then, let me share a few of my known powers. I was just invisible. I can hide. I can soul search, hence my staring just a moment ago. I was looking into your soul to see if you held the character of trustworthiness. That's how I knew about Ari. I looked into his dark, black, ugly soul. That's what I mean when I saw soul search. My hiding is sort of like…well, just hiding. I can hide things from Angel when she reads my mind. I can become completely invisible and still hide around special senses people because my noises don't actually make noise when I hide. I can hide my physical features, my emotions, and my information. I can breathe under water." She pointed at her gills, "and I think that's enough for one night. Remember-don't think."

Then she was gone. I unfurled my wings and flapped twice to land on my branch. I couldn't wait for some sleep. I had a lot of information to soak in.

**AHHHHH! So many powers, but the best one is still to come! One test down, 6 more to go! **

** -Hilary**


	8. Twin Dreams

Sarah's POV

I'm still nightmaring- not sleeping. But this time, it's more subtle. Just seeing Alex's lifeless body still hung upside down every couple minutes is enough to call it a nightmare. I tried my very hardest to contact Fang for a good 2 ½ hours before I finally got some results. I was standing in a plain white room all alone until I saw a black shadow slowly come closer until it appeared human. There, right before my eyes, stood my twin brother, Fang. His long black hair was covered his right eye, and he was dressed in all black. He looked too thin, like he needed a Thanksgiving dinner stat.

"Meoman?" He called to me looking at me with curiosity, "I know you found my fruit snacks. I would appreciate it if you could keep your filthy little phalanges off of them."

I let out a light laugh. I thought Max said he was a man of few words, and here he is telling me off for touching his fruit snacks. I looked into his deep onyx eyes, and he stared back at mine.

"Fang? I'm Sarah, your twin sister," I calmly said, waiting for his reaction. He showed nothing. His face was hard, emotionless, and stone like. It reminded me of a face I looked at every morning in the mirror. I stared down at my feet, waiting for a response.

"Are you with Max? Is she okay?" he asked curiously. Man, these two were in love. His first thought goes to Max. I couldn't blame him. She was quite a remarkable girl. I nodded.

"She's fine. We're coming for you. We'll be there soon. Stay strong, I know it's tough. Trust me, I've been through it all."

"Is Alex your Max?" I was confused for a moment. He spoke up so abruptly, changing the subject. It clicked after a moment. He loved Max, and I loved Alex. Alex was to me as Max was to Fang, if love was an analogy.

I looked down again and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I know you had to watch him get sawed. I saw it too last night. I was crying and I didn't even know the guy. Was that your flock?"

I kept my head down and nodded again. I felt tears sting my eyes. After a moment of silence, I looked up with my blurry vision to see him studying me like I was his math homework. He wasn't saying anything, just watching.

"Listen, Fang. If you come across a chick named Anne Walker, don't trust her. She's our mother."

His jaw dropped, "What?! I lived with Anne for a while! How come she didn't tell me she was my mother?" His voice started out loud and outraged, but as he reached the word mother, it came to a whisper.

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. We remained quiet for a while, soaking in each other's presence. It really was weird how much he looked like me. Our jaws were in the same angular form, our lips were always tight and pressed together, and our eyes were always emotionless and observing. It was comforting being around Fang. He had a homey familiar feeling about him. It was as if he was true, real. As real as it could get. He was family.

We stood there, just staring until the silence became awkward.

"Did you know about me?" I asked, simply to break the silence. He shrugged, then nodded.

"I had a feeling I wasn't alone, like you were there, but I didn't know it was you. Ya know what I mean? I didn't know I had a twin sister, but I felt like I had family," he clarified. I knew what he meant. He didn't feel alone.

"How does it end?" He asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"In the final test, they hunt you down, after they poison you. They'll give you a nasty drink and then put you into a forest that's actually caged in, so you can't escape. After a while, they'll hunt you down with guns," I responded, looking him in the eye, preparing him for the future.

"How did you do it?" He questioned.

"Probably the same way you'll do it: hiding. I'm assuming we have similar powers?" I asked, slowly nodding my head.

"If you can become invisible by not moving, then yes," he replied.

I kept nodding, "Yeah, something like that. What other powers do you have?"

"That's pretty much it along with breathing under water. What about you? What did you mean when you said 'Something like that?'" He questioned.

I avoided eye contact and responded, "I can just turn invisible, it doesn't matter if I'm still or not. I have developed gills, and I can hide. Meaning, I can become invisible, and I don't make a sound to anyone. If I break a twig by stepping on it, it doesn't make a noise, and my breathing becomes silent. I can hide information. I can lie to anyone and sound completely honest. I can even hide things from Angel. Also, I can tell everything about a person. I can 'Soul Search' as I say." I took a moment to look into Fang's soul. What I saw surprised me.

I found a broken heart that was stitched back together multiple times. I saw a laptop, and thoughts all over. He was a good guy, but somewhat broken inside. He was strong, and he never showed his broken side. He kept a wall up, but I broke it down when he saw me. He felt he had to protect Max, so she could protect everyone else. He envied Dylan. He hated Dylan with everything. I had never seen so much hatred in one person. Except that one kid at Taco Bell. That kid hated everything with everything.

The scary part was, when I looked down into my own soul, I had the same broken wall, and the same heart that was broken, not quite stitched back together, but broken. I felt the need to protect, too. Our souls were twins!

"Soul Searching is basically just looking to see what kind of person you are, and your past. It tells me if I can trust you. Also, I can control things. Things like weather and emotions; however, I haven't perfected them. I can also sort of see through things, like x-ray vision. But only when I want to, it's not like constant or anything. One last thing, I can sort of… shape shift," I finished saying all my powers. I felt so reveled. Nobody but Alex knew all of them; well I guess I can't say that anymore.

"But don't say anything to the others. They're more powerful if kept a secret. I just felt my twin should know," I concluded, making eye contact with him again. His jaw hung, his mouth wide open.

"You're gonna catch flies!" I said, playfully. He grinned and shut his mouth. After a short moment, he looked behind him and opened it again.

"I won't say anything, Sarah. I think we can both count something else as a power," he said with a grin, "TWIN TELEPATHY!" He said those two words in a mysterious low voice, and he wiggled his fingers. I chuckled.

"Maybe we should try this out when we're awake. When I'm not testing, I'll think to you. Please listen!" Fang suddenly got more serious, "This could be really beneficial." I nodded, fully understanding.

"Oh snap! Bye Sarah! Don't forget to listen!" Fang called to me as he slowly faded away. I was alone in the plain, white room, crowded by my thoughts. I only stood there for like 5 minutes, when my leg was being pulled, and I was falling out of my branch.

My eyes snapped open. The sun hadn't risen. I slightly spread my wings to ease my landing. In front of me was that weird Eraser from Taco Bell, Ari, I think his name was. He had a group of Erasers with him, and a very familiar white van. I shuddered; I thought I was done with this! I looked around and saw nobody was awake.

I decided to go into hiding mode, since it was easier to fight if they didn't know where I was. Just as I was willing myself, a small familiar hand grabbed mine. To my left, stood my baby, Holiday.

**Holiday?! Yes, that little girl like Angel from Sarah's flock! She's alive! I feel terrible since I haven't been updating, but I've had important tests all week! Also, I've had this killer migraine, and I've thrown up twice. So, when I get home and do my homework, I immediately go to sleep or relax since I don't feel good. I only have tests Monday and Tuesday this upcoming week, so I should be updating often again soon. So, know you guys know all of Sarah's powers! I couldn't keep it a secret any longer! I sort of suck at keeping secrets…I always spill the beans! I'll try to update later tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	9. Confusing Things

Sarah's POV

The last thing I would've expected to see was Holiday. My jaw dropped, and I knelt down on one knee so I could hug her better. After I squeezed the living snot out of the poor kid, I stood and realized Ari wasn't here to fight. He stood a couple feet away, and he was in his humanish form. I still held Holiday's hand. It didn't seem real.

"Sarah, you must come with us. The rest of your flock is in danger," Ari said as Holiday nodded. I looked down to her for guidance and telepathic thoughts, but I got nothing. So not like her. I scoffed.

"The rest of my flock is dead. I thought you were too, Holiday!" I said, my tone raising just a hair, "Are you all alive?! What the (insert curse word of your choice here) is going on?"

"If you come with us, we'll explain. I promise, Sarah," my sweet baby spoke. I watched her die last week, and here she is, telling me to come with her.

"Why can't you explain it here, now?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"It's not safe. Not if they wake up and hear," Ari said nodding his head in the direction of the sleeping flock. It's funny, for their amazing senses, how they didn't hear a thing and wake up.

"I'm not going. I've trained my flock well enough to survive for a while on their own. Besides, they all died last week, and you'll probably be taking me back to the school. Since you pathetic losers are tracking me, you'd know that I'm already heading to the school…so…" I trailed off and spun around to go back to bed. As I turned, I felt a firm hand grip mine. Ari had advanced toward me.

I seriously wasn't in the mood. I threw a punch with my right arm with enough force to break his nose. My hand was just about to make contact when he spun around to roundhouse kick me. I was expecting that, so I grabbed his approaching foot and flung him over my shoulder. He laid on the ground in defeat. His friends, however, were NOT in defeat. And, I sort of forgot about them…

Erasers started engulfing me in a circle. Before they could, I walked over to Ari, and grabbed his head. With the flick of my wrists, I broke his neck. He became heavy and lifeless. I felt my stomach twist. That kid deserved it, and with what Max told me, he'd be back soon anyway.

I felt four hairy Eraser hands grab me and pull me up. I glanced over at Max, begging for someone to wake up and save me. I looked around for Holiday, but she was nowhere in sight. I went limp. Not again! They told me I was done and showed me the door! Not really, they just "forgot" to lock my cage door. Same thing.

I felt myself being shoved into the white van that I was put in not that long ago. It was there, as I lay helplessly, that I heard a familiar deep voice, "Meoman? Ya there?"

Max's POV

I barely slept. I dreamt about Fang and Dylan. All night. Some parts were good, but others were flat out stressful.

I felt so guilty about my night with Dylan. I was taken by Fang. So what was wrong with me?! Why did I crave Dylan's strong comforting arms around me, his scent, his eyes staring into mine in an adoring way instead of Fang's firm familiar arms around me, his long hair slightly over one eye, and his emotionless dark black holes known as eyes staring into mine before our lips meet? It was all so confusing. I loved Fang, and I always have, so why did I feel like I had to love Dylan at this point? I should be pushing him toward Sarah. I saw the way he looks at her. He's just as torn as me.

I heard commotion around me. I tried to move, to awake, but I couldn't. I stayed in my dreams. Sarah was awake. I heard arguing. I wanted so badly to go help her, but I couldn't move! I heard a stomach churning crack, then a car driving away. It was minutes after that when I could move again.

Dylan and I both shot up out of our tree limbs. I jumped out and flew over to Sarah's branch, praying what I heard was deceiving. She wasn't there. I hoped she was hiding, but deep down inside, I knew they had taken her. Dylan looked around at the sleeping flock. He looked shocked and disappointed. He approached me with his hands out making a "what?" gesture.

"Did they…?" Dylan spoke softly, leaving his sentence trailing off. I nodded, looking down. I seriously didn't want to finish the conversation we'd started last night.

"I'm going to move on, Max. I'm going to try because I know that you're not comfortable. I know that you love Fang." Dylan spat out the last sentence.

I blushed again, "I think that would be wise for both of us," I still avoided eye contact.

Thankfully, Nudge awoke and saved the day, "Max. I want to go to school again." Great. Nudge was going through one of those phases again.

"Sweetheart, we just had school like 5 days ago! We can go back as soon as we get Fang, okay?" I tried to stay calm and use my motherly voice on her. She mumbled something under her breath. Slowly, the others started to awake.

"I hope you guys are hungry for breakfast! We gotta head out and make it to the school today!"

"Where's Sarah?" I heard Gazzy call out in Dylan's lovestruck voice. I stifled my laughter. Dylan's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Let's just go," Dylan mumbled under his breath as he unfurled his wings.

I gasped, and so did he. Mine was from shock, his was from pain. His wings were slit through the middle. They were a bright red and still oozing blood. The flock gasped in unison and turned around. Slowly, I watched as they all grimaced and spread their wings. Everyone's wings were slit. Except mine.


	10. On My Own

Fang's POV

They told me I was almost done. Every single time, but they lie. Every single time. I go through pain and torture practically every minute of every day. After my last test, Jeb looked me in the eye and told me it was over. It was just as Sarah predicted with the whole hunting me down ordeal.

He gave me a sincere look, and I growled, turning away. I knew better than to storm off, however. There were white coats and Erasers everywhere. Jeb kept trying to get me to trust him. It happened almost every day. I don't know if you recall, but sometime a while back, the flock and I made a pact, to never trust any adult. Therefore, I wasn't going to trust Jeb.

An Eraser grabbed my wrist and threw me toward my cage. I accepted it. I hadn't even gotten my bowl of oatmeal today, and I was starving. I was ready to give up all hope, but I couldn't. Sarah said that they were on their way. I would have to hang in there until either they came or I could escape and meet them. Even though I was exhausted, I decided to do as I promised with Sarah. I thought hard and hard.

"Meoman? Ya there?" I repeated in my head over and over again. I was just about to give up hope when I heard something in return. Sarah's small and quiet voice came from the left side of my head. When I thought to myself, it usually came from the right. Coincidence, I think not. I think we were made for telekinesis.

"Unfortunately, I'm still living," she said. That's exactly what I was thinking.

"So where are you guys? Are you headed here now?" I questioned eager to leave this nightmare.

"Uhh…yeah..not really…" Sarah replied as if she was avoiding the truth. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"I was sort of…taken…by Erasers…and my flock…well…they might be…alive," She finally finished. Sarah let out a deep sigh.

"How?!" I thought, but I already knew. The only way they can catch us; by putting a toxic gas in the air that paralyzes us temporarily, then grabbing us and dragging.

"They knocked out the flock, or paralyzed them or something. I was dragged out of a tree in my sleep, then asked to talk. Ari decided he wanted to fight, and I killed him. His friends didn't like that, so they got me. As far as my flock…," Sarah trailed off. She sounded so quiet and dull. It was completely different compared to what I talked to last night.

As she spoke, my jaw dropped. Ari was definitely alive. Well, he's dead now, but he was alive.

"So now what?" I asked, feeling helpless.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to try to contact Angel through the brain. I'm not sure how far she can read, but hopefully we're close enough to the School that she'll still be able to contact me." I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help feeling excited about her coming to the School. Even though it would be pain and torture, we'd be together. I'd finally get to meet my twin in person! Maybe she had some of my fruit snacks on her.

I was simply thinking about how good a Mystery Machine fruit snack would be when all the lights went out, and a dull throb found its way to my head, causing it to ache.

Max's POV

I stood in shock for a good 5 minutes. All of their wings were split down the middle. They couldn't fly! How am I supposed to save Fang and Sarah on my own? Those sick twisted people. That had been their plan all along! I grunted and kicked the ground in frustration.

"Alright guys! It'll be okay! We're not that far from my mom's house. You guys can walk; you'll have Dylan to protect you. I'm really sorry, but I have to save the twins," It felt really weird saying "the twins." I knew what I said was the right thing to do. They had to take care of themselves, but Fang couldn't take it anymore, and Sarah had already been through that once. Besides, my mom is a vet, so she'll be able to help them. They'll also get to see Total and Akila which will brighten their spirits. Iggy and Ella will get to be together, so they'll be really happy too. If I could just get my happiness back, that'd be great.

I sighed, not really ready for separation, "Once we're out, we'll head to Dr. Martinez's house. We'll meet you guys there."

"I'm coming with you," Dylan spoke up, trying to be protective. How naive.

"Dylan, you have to help take care of the others while on their way to my mom's. Besides, you're hurt too," I pointed out.

"True, but I heal fast," Dylan pointed out his power. I sighed.

"Sorry guys, it is what it is," I said as I made my way around, giving hugs to everyone. When it came to Angel's turn, I whispered in her ear as I hugged her, "Listen for Fang or Sarah. If you pick up on anything, think to me. I'll be listening." She nodded.

I turned around and faced my flock. They all looked so sad, but relieved. They were sad that they we're going to get in on the action, but relieved that they didn't have to go back to the School.

With one last wave, I turned on the balls on my feet and took a running start. Once I reached my fastest point, I unfurled my wings, loving the cool air rushing beneath them.

I sighed again, to myself. I was really NOT looking forward to this, but I had to. For Fang. And Sarah. I knew my fate that waited only 75 miles away from me, and it was approaching fast. I went at full speed, just trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

**Hey guys! I feel like this chapter was boring, I'm sorry! On the bright side, I'll probably be updating more often! My tests are finally done! In the next chapter, Max will reach the School *Dun Dun DUUUNNNN* I hope you'll all read!**

**-Hilary **


	11. Saving the Twins

Max's POV

I flew in circles above the school, searching for an unblocked door. Every opening was guarded, as if they were expecting intruders. I zeroed in on a small side door with a weak looking guard. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, driving me toward Fang. And Sarah.

I didn't even think, I just did. The guard was a small female; I easily took her out with a hard bone-crushing kick to the gut. As she groaned and slumped forward against the door, I saw a strand of red hair escape from her hood.

"Brigid?!" I gasped in shock. Her pale face looked up at me helplessly and she let out a moan. Blood dripped from her mouth, and I felt a pain of guilt stab my heart. Even though I hated the ginger, she had cared for me for a while. I prayed quickly and quietly for her to live as I entered the door silently. At least I thought I was silent. The alarms, didn't agree with me. As soon as my foot stepped inside, a loud siren blasted my eardrums, and a mechanical voice said, "Successful Subject 3: Avian Mutant has entered the building,"

I cursed under my breath and ran, trying to find a place to conceal myself. I hid by tucking my wings in tight and sliding behind a cabinet. I was so skinny, nobody else would be able to fit there, and I was nearly invisible. I would easily be able to escape by flipping the cabinet or sliding out either side. I made a mental note of the exits and windows.

Once I was hidden and the alarm was quiet, I heard footsteps approaching.

"She's got to be close. Our plan is working perfectly so far," I heard a sickeningly familiar voice say; a voice identified as none other than the infamous Dr. Gunther Hagen.

"We can't hurt her yet, we'll have to save that part of MR for next month," my stomach churned at the fact that A) Jeb said that and B) I was planned on being here for a month. All the same, I barely breathed and stayed silent.

"She's not in here," Dr. Death, sighing. I heard footsteps exit the lab and head to the room to the left. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited a minute just to make sure the coast was clear. I exposed myself from behind my cabinet and headed to the right.

Through the double doors were dozens of mutants trapped in cages. I wanted so badly to help them, but I had to save Fang, Sarah, and breathe. This chemical filled air was killing my lungs. Not literally. At least I don't think it was literally killing my lungs.

I scanned the cages for a kid with black hair and olive skin. The others looked confused and pleaded me with their eyes to help them escape. I followed one's eyes to a set of keys. I grabbed them and tossed the keys to a girl who had scales. She was older, and she understood. She started unlocking herself while I fled the room and headed to the next. This one was another lab.

The smell was intoxicating, and I gagged. My knees turned to jelly when I looked and saw a kid who didn't have a skeleton. He was young and laying on the floor, dragging himself. Nobody was supervising him. I grabbed the kid and tossed him over my shoulder and into the room I was just in. He was really light, and that little act of kindness only took a minute.

I ran through the lab again, holding my breath. When I opened the door this time, I was greeted by Jeb holding a huge needle filled with something that looked like bone marrow.

I was acting so fast. I punched Jeb straight in the nose and kicked him in the no-no area. He fell to the floor in pain. Nobody was coming to help him. I couldn't bring myself to kill my father yet.

The room was a big white room with one laptop sitting on a desk. I grabbed the electronic and ran to the next room. I found myself in a busy room full of cages. Everybody in their dog crates were chatting. I heard music play softly in the background. Was this some sort of happy room?

I looked at two mutants faces. This was no happy place. _Warrior_ by Demi Lovato was playing. It suited the situation. Everyone here was strong and brave for surviving this horrible place. There was one kid in a cage in the far corner of the room. He was dead. His head was no longer attached to his body. The kid was holding his head with his spinal cord connecting him. He was in a fetal position, no longer breathing. I looked away, I couldn't do this.

I ran through the room and saw another room with cages. Most were empty. I saw one cage that read _Subject 3: Maximum_. I knew I'd found the right place. I looked into one large cage. I saw someone rustle weakly.

FANG! My heart increased rapidly. I looked to my left and grabbed the keys. I ran to his cage and unlocked it as quickly as my fingers could. He was so thin, and his skin hugged his skeleton. He was a sickly pale color, and he looked like he was just barely hanging on.

"Max," He said that one word with so much hope it made my heart soar. I smiled as I threw his arm around my neck.

"We gotta find Sarah," I told him, "Any idea where she is?" He nodded and pointed to a lab door that was nearly hidden in the back of the room. I knew it was there, however. That was the lab that all of us were enhanced in. I shuddered and set Fang down.

"Stay put, okay?" I told him. It was a command, not a question. I shuddered and entered the room. All 8 eyes faced me. Anne Walker, Dr. Gunther Hagen, Sarah, and one other I didn't recognize looked at me. I casually walked up to the stranger and roundhouse kicked him in the ribs. I heard three crack. He fell to the floor. Sarah was knocked out on a table, but she shot up and looked directly at me when I approached the others.

"Don't," she spoke with a commanding tone. I was going to attack Anne next, but Sarah must've known something I didn't. Fine, I thought as I punched Dr. Hunker-Gunther square in the jaw with enough force to break it. I heard a pop and knew I'd dislocated it. Anne stepped away from me, letting me escape. I didn't trust her, but she wasn't stopping me. Sarah jumped up with me. We ran out and grabbed Fang who looked so sick and tired, I thought for sure he was going to die. We each grabbed an arm and ran out the nearest door. No guards here. Sarah and I supported Fang as we took a running head start. We unfurled our wings in sync and flew away. I knew exactly where we'd be heading next. Fang needed to see a vet ASAP.

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I was going to write on Wednesday, but my computer broke while I was writing. Then, I was going to write on Thursday, but I went to the Demi Lovato concert instead. I was surely going to post on Friday, but I found my laptop was still broken! I didn't get a chance to on Saturday, so here I am FINALLY posting! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

** -Hilary**


	12. Memory Renewal and an Awkward Flight

Max's POV

Sarah and I held on to Fang tightly as we flew. I led the way, and Sarah followed, mimicking my moves. We flew in sync. As we neared the small brick house hidden in the woods, a rush of happiness flooded me. I was going home to see my flock and my mother.

The closer we got to the house, the more my ears picked up on things. People were arguing, raising their voices. I sped up, and Sarah followed my lead. We landed smoothly and continued carrying Fang into the house. He was so light, his weight felt like nothing, and we could easily take care of him.

"Hey Mom! Fang needs some help. Can we take him to your office tonight?" I looked around. My mother had a confused look on his face, and the flock was standing around awkwardly. I noted that Ella and Iggy seemed oblivious to the situation. They were chatting on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

"Who are you? Get out of my house! All of you!" My mother shouted at me. I winced at her sudden tone. Dr. Martinez never yelled.

"But Dr. Martinez, you were just about to make cookies, remember?" Nudge asked impatiently. My mother stared down at her hand, confused.

"No. I don't know who you are! Leave now!" My mom said harshly. I dropped my end of Fang and ran to her.

"Mom. It's me, Max. Ya know, your DAUGHTER! What's happened?" I asked, concerned. As I spoke, I grabbed her hands tightly. She pulled away just seconds after. With the sudden movement, I noticed something white on her hand. I grabbed her left hand again, refusing to let go. The palm was white, and in black block lettering it read:_ MEMORY RENEWAL SUBJECT 5,783_

I gasped and dropped her hand, staring into her kind motherly eyes. The foreign eyes staring back were not my mothers. MR. They said MR at the School. Memory Renewal must be MR. I put the pieces together in my head.

"Mom, you have to believe me. You're my mother, and you're a vet. You have to help save Fang. Please mom. For me," I begged, trying to jog her memory. Luckily, my mother was a good person. Since she saved a stranger once, she was willing to do it again.

My stomach hurt, but I was feeling better when my mom took Fang and I to the vets. I left the rest of the flock at home with Sarah and Ella in charge. They could handle them.

Sarah's POV

Max left, and I was dumbfounded. Dr. Martinez was brainwashed! I had never met her, but the flock spoke very highly of her. Dylan assured me that Max and Fang would be safe with her.

It still didn't feel right. Something was wrong; I could feel it. Nonetheless, I told the flock my story of how I was captured and the few tests they'd done to me.

The whole time I spoke, everyone hung on my every word. Holiday used to love my stories. I tell the whole flock them, but she was the only one that cared. Thinking of that child made me flinch. I still had no idea if my flock was dead or alive. I decided to tuck that away into my file away from Angel. I didn't want the others to know.

After stories, Iggy made some chocolate chip cookies since Dr. Martinez flipped out on us. It was getting late, and the others still weren't back yet. Ella said that they were usually gone for a while when her mom had to work on us avians.

Night was approaching fast, but I still wanted to go for a fly. After tucking in the flock, I was going to sneak out when firm arms wrapped around me from behind. I tensed. Alex always did that to me. He wasn't quiet, however, and I could usually hear him from several rooms away. I looked up to see a smiling Dylan.

"Mind if I join you?" He said with a grin.

'Uhh yeah! I wanted to go fly so I could be alone and just think. I would mind if you tagged along!' I thought bitterly. Since I have a filter, that's not what I said, "Of course not! I could use the company! You never know when Erasers are going to come attack you!" I let out a short laugh. His smile widened.

I couldn't help comparing him to a lost puppy. His big green eyes showed so much emotion, and he seemed so young. You could tell he'd been through a lot in his short life. I walked out the back door. It was nearly midnight, and Max still wasn't back yet. Dylan and I took a running start and spread our wings, lifting us higher from the ground. We flew for a good while in silence.

"Tell me about you," Dylan said, finally breaking the silence. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. His tan face looked like a model's in the moonlight. I felt guilty.

"Whatta ya wanna know?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Did you name yourself?" He asked.

"We chose two names we liked and the flock voted on which one we liked better. What about you?" I answered and asked.

"I was named. What other name did you like?"

"Emily. It was simple, but pretty,"

"Oh," he said. We were silent for a little while longer.

"Ya know what's strange?" He started talking again, speaking his thoughts freely.

"Flying tacos?" I asked simply to keep the conversation going.

"I'm made for Max, but I can't stop thinking about you. I thought I loved Max. The feeling I feel toward you is much strong than love. That's what's strange," Dylan said quietly. I was shocked by his honesty. He looked me in the eye, and we flew closer. I looked away. I still wasn't over Alex. Nothing broke me more than seeing him get killed. I blinked back tears just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before doing a three sixty back to the house. I was getting tired anyway. I headed back at full speed, trying to escape the awkward situation I was just in.


	13. A Shopping Trip

Sarah's POV

I flew back to Dr. Martinez's house as quickly as I could, which was at a speed of about 375 mph. I snuck in quietly, and headed straight to Ella's room. As I hurried past, I saw Max and Fang laying on the couch in the living room. Their limbs were tangled together, and they slept peacefully. The two looked so happy together, and I felt a pang of jealousy stab my heart.

I kept walking to and crept into Ella's bedroom. It was pink and sparkly. I tucked myself onto a pallet on the floor. I wrapped myself up in a pink fuzzy blanket and lay on my stomach. For the first time in weeks, I slept peacefully. I took full advantage of uninterrupted sleep, and I slept on the floor until 10 a.m. the next morning.

When I finally awoke, the flock was sitting around the dining room table eating cinnamon rolls. Iggy said something funny and they all busted out laughing. I wanted so badly to be a part of that. I could be.

I smiled and pulled out a seat next to Dylan and avoided eye contact. I grabbed myself a cinnamon roll. Then another, and another, and another. We all started moving and got ready. I still only had two t-shirts, a pastel pink one and a faded blue. Max noticed my lack of clothing and told her mom. Dr. Martinez was still confused, but she seemed to understand a little more now. I think she was simply going with the flow.

Nudge insisted we went shopping. So today, we went for a girl's trip to the mall. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Max, Dr. Martinez, and I all went. Even though I've never found an interest in shopping, I was actually looking forward to the mall. Nudge made it sound so fun and cool when she talked about all of her magazines and stuff. Me being interested only made her talk more, and after a half hour drive, I had a terrible headache.

We made our way into the mall and started at Macy's. Angel picked out a white blouse that made her look even more like her name. Ella was instantly drawn toward a pink sundress. She tried it on, and she looked absolutely beautiful in it. It was long and hung loose. She looked comfortable and happy. Nudge was walking around looking at everything. Being the fashionista, she found multiple things for everyone. As we shopped and tried on stuff, we laughed. I started laughing so hard when Ella was walking like a runway model, and she actually tripped and fell! I was crying after that, and I think I formed some abs.

Max and I still hadn't found things we liked. Nudge kept trying, and even though the things she was picking out looked great on us, they weren't right. With pretty good luck at Macy's, we checked out and headed to a store called Deb. Nudge insisted that it was the perfect store, and we needed to visit it!

I definitely had luck there. Nudge was right, it was the perfect store- for me! They head a coral and mint green section. Lighter colors had always been my thing. I found a mint colored top that hugged my nearly invisible curves. It was lacy in the front, with a white built in shirt and a mint lace on top. The back was a light material, and it was very comfortable. I also found a pair of coral shorts. The shorts have pearls along the front pocket. They go perfectly with my other new shirt which is white with a coral colored flower on it. The shirt is loose, and Nudge insisted we got a pearl necklace to tie it all together.

Max also had luck at Deb. She found a small section in the back that had all her perfect clothes. She found a black tank top. The shirt was lower in the front than the back. I think they call it a high-low, or something like that. It was a blousy material, and it had a pocket on the front. Along the pocket, there were gold studs. She found some light grey shorts that went with the shirt. Along the pocket of her shorts, there were gold studs. Max also found a red t-shirt that said, "Not all heroes wear capes." The tee came with an attachable cape. We decided to give that one to Iggy.

Nudge found herself a sparkly purple tank and a black shawl thing to go over it. She had bought other things too, but I sort of lost track. Angel was a little too small and young to find anything at Deb.

One last stop before we headed home: Famous Footwear. Dr. Martinez insisted we get new shoes. Apparently, ours were beat up and useless. Ella didn't get anything here because she already had some. After quite a lot of searching, we found a pair of tennis shoes for everyone in the group.

Angel found herself some little Nike Run Free tennis shoes. They had a cheetah print pattern in white and grey on them. The little check mark was covered in crystals. She picked out a blue pair of Nike Air Max for Gazzy. They were all blue, with a white check mark and laces. I could bet my bottom dollar that they wouldn't be white for long. Nudge found herself a pair of Nike Free Runs that were pink. The bottoms of the shoes were purple, and the check marks were glittery like Angel's.

While we all shopped, Ella found Iggy a pair of red Nike Roshe Run. They were more of a maroon color. Max found herself a pair of Nike Free. They're almost all black with a little bit of grey on the heel part. The check mark and inside were purple. Max also picked out a black pair of Nike Free for Fang. His were all black with grey laces. I picked out a pair of tiffany blue Nike Free Runs for me. They were light and pretty, and I thought they went along with me and my look. Besides, they were extremely light and flexible. I also had the honor of picking out Dylan's pair of tennis shoes. I searched for forever, but none of them seemed right until I found this one pair. For some reason, I kept coming back to a pair of Nike Roshe Runs. They were all black, with the exception of a green bottom and checkmark. I decided to get them. I'm not sure why, I just felt compelled to pick out this pair.

The more I thought about Dylan, the easier it was. I still picture Alex all the time, so it isn't easy, but Dylan's a good guy. I think I could possibly open up to him.

**ASDFGHJKL; GUYS! I haven't updated in like two years! Okay, it's been a week, but for me, that's like the same thing. I've just been so busy! Also, I've picked up Divergent, and Insurgent, and Allegiant. I've also been interested in this other series called The Land of Stories. It's really good! I've been reading a little more that writing these days, and I need to even it out! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I'm sorry guys!**

** -Hilary**


	14. An Underground Palace for Two

Still Sarah's POV (I'll probably change later)

By the time we got home, we were all tired. There wasn't much chatter because Angel and Nudge had fallen asleep. We just made small talk amongst ourselves. We really did shop till we dropped.

It was around 7 o'clock, and the boys were having a blast. You heard me right, they were having a party. With food. Iggy made tons of dishes, and the boys were all going around eating them. Based on the caviar that was all over the wall, some food had explosives in it. All of them were laughing and having a good time, which was rare. Dylan was usually out of it since the others were so close and Fang and Dylan didn't exactly like each other. Dr. Martinez walked in and shut down the music. Imagine Dragon's album was playing waaayyy to loud. All of them froze and looked at us girls, weighed down with shopping bags. They all laughed at the same time, and everyone started paying Iggy whatever was in their pockets. I honestly don't even want to know.

After paying up, they made their way toward us to claim their new shoes. Everyone loved their new tennis shoes, and I was honestly surprised Dylan liked his. He looked up at me with big eyes.

"You picked these out for me?" He asked, as if he was touched. I nodded avoiding eye contact. He wrapped his warm arms around me for just a moment. Then he let go only to grab my hand again.

"I have something I want to show you. Iggy and Gazzy helped me make it while you guys were gone," Dylan said with a mysterious grin on his face. I couldn't help it, his smile was contagious! I followed him out the door and matched his brisk walking pace.

He brought me to a hole in the ground. Yes, a hole in the ground! I was truly confused, but I followed him anyway. Through the hole were several stairs. I'm not sure how, but a lantern was lit, illuminating a table for two. There was a single rose on the table, and a chocolate fountain. Mmmmmm… I gasped. I couldn't help it! To my left I saw a loveseat and a television. Next to it was a bookshelf with all the Disney movies! I couldn't believe it! How did he know?

I studied Dylan and saw he was studying me. Did he know Alex had once made me an underground hide out just for us? His wasn't quite as glamorous, though. Alex had hand dug ours, and there was simply two comfortable chairs, a big blanket, and some candles down there. Still it was one of my favorite places.

Dylan suddenly grinned and clapped his hands twice. Out came the Gasman, dressed in a tuxedo. I let out a laugh. Gazzy had some marshmallows, a cut up banana, and strawberries. I figured they were for the chocolate fountain. The candle's light caught something shiny on the platter. I picked it up and studied the ring. It was shaped as a heart and made of what appeared to be a diamond. Tiny coral colored gems lined the heart. I nonchalantly grabbed my locket around my neck. They matched perfectly. Alex had given me the locket, and inside it was a picture of us. We had taken the photo at an arcade in the photo booth, and we laughing. He was giving me bunny ears.

I smiled, and I was so overwhelmed with happiness I felt my eyes get blurry! Gazzy crept out of the room now that his job was done. I looked up at Dylan, and he was smiling down at me. I stood up on my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his. He was warm and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his on my hips. His lips interlocked with mine for a moment, and then we broke away. Dylan walked over and grabbed Sleeping Beauty off the bookshelf and popped it in the DVD player. I curled up on the loveseat next to him. We only half watched the movie. We mostly talked and laughed. This time, however, it wasn't awkward.

For the first time in forever, I was happy. Really, truly happy.

Max's POV

A food party? Without me?! I was truly offended. After we passed out the new shoes, we girls went to put away our clothes. Sarah had disappeared somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. Nonetheless, I put away her clothes for her. We came back down, and mom was in the recliner reading. Iggy and Fang had continued with the food party. Dylan and Gazzy were nowhere in sight. I shrugged off the thought.

"They went with Sarah to a secret place," Angel's voice came from inside my head. I nodded, acknowledging her. Reading minds can come in handy when you wanna know something. I couldn't help it any longer, so I jumped right in line and started stuffing myself.

"Man, Ig! You make a mean hash brown casserole!" I said after taking a bite of that. Gazzy came back, but Nudge and Angel lost interest. It was just Ella, Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and I. I was fine with that. The less people that were eating, the more for me! While trying some seafood, I felt a wet thump against my forehead.

A chunk of sautéed pineapple was flown at my head. I looked up to see Fang barely controlling his laughter.

"Ohhhh you're gonna get it!" I laughed as I tossed some banana split at Fang. After that, we broke into a full out food fight. It was sooooo fun! If you've never had a food fight, I suggest you have one before you die. Iggy kept making more food, so we kept fighting. We flung and threw things until about 11 0'clock. Dylan and Sarah still weren't back, but I didn't fret. I was having the time of my life, until my father walk through the door at 11:30.

**I'm so happy Dylan and Sarah are together! I had to resist making it love at first sight, and it was so hard putting it off! Sorry for the cliff hanger. Actually, I'm not that sorry *rolls hands evilly* What do you guys think Jeb is doing there?**

**-Hilary**


	15. The Memory Renewal Strikes Again

Max's POV

"JEB?!" We all shouted at once. Fang's eyes widened and he backed up away from my father.

"What do you think you're doing here?" My mother said in a calm voice as she stood and walked over to Jeb, "I told you I had company." I gagged, and then I choked on my gagging. It didn't have the effect I was going for.

"I couldn't stay away from you, my darling," Jeb said gazing into my mother's eyes. I thought I was gonna throw up. What was happening?

"Uhh Jeb. Now really isn't the best time," I said, completely confused. What exactly is going on here?

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm not Jeb. My name is Jacob. I'm Valencia's fiancé. And you are?" Jacob asked. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I stood there with our mouths open.

"Uhhh," I started but found myself speechless, "I'm her daughter."

Jacob instantly pulled away from mom, "And the father is?" he asked with a disgusted tone.

"You." Fang said speaking up. Everybody turned and looked at him. He had a look on his face that said _I have had a revelation!_

"Let me see your palm," Fang said. He grabbed it and I gasped. It was nearly identical to my mother's but his said _MEMORY RENEWAL CLONED SUBJECT 7,394_. This was a clone. Jacob was a different person. This would make things interesting. "Whoops. I guess I was wrong," Fang said backing away slowly.

"Jacob, leave. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy, you have to come here. I need to perform the final treatment on your wings," My mom said as she pecked Jeb on the cheek and pushed him out the door. I had honestly almost forgotten about their wings. Dylan's were healed completely, and I guess the rest of the Flock's were doing just fine. They didn't seem uncomfortable or in pain. They all groaned and walked over to my mom.

She grabbed some ointment stuff from her pocket (a vet always has to be prepared) and spread it over everyone's wings. They grimaced and did weird dances as if their wings were on fire. I guess the stuff burned. I took this time to hug Fang. We hadn't really gotten any alone time since he was captured. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He was still fragile, but I didn't care. I held him with my head resting over his heart. I could hear the steady bum bum, bum bum, bum bum of his heartbeat. His head rested on mine. He turned slightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Miss me?" He asked in his smart mouth tone. I murmured a, "Mmmhhmmm."

I sighed and tilted my head upward. It was our first kiss in ages. It had been a week, but it's like the same thing. Our lips moved in sync and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart abruptly. I looked at my feet, ashamed. As I looked down, I saw my little friend, Total!

"Buddy! Where have you been?" I asked Total as I bent down petting him behind his ears just like he liked it.

"Ahhh! Yeah, right there! Right there!" Total replied suddenly distracted. I pulled my hand away and stood.

"A couple months and that's all I get? That's rubbish," Total said, disgusted with me. I glanced over at Akila and saw 5 puppies surrounding her. My eyes widened.

"Well, I see you two have been busy," I said picking up a littler puppy and holding it close to my chest.

"Careful! Acorn is only two days old! Actually, all of them are. That's where we were when you guys arrived. Akila has had it ruff. Get it? Ruff, rough? Nevermind."

Total named off the puppies. Midnight was the smallest, and she was all black. She looked more like Total. Then, there was Obsidian. He was the biggest, and he looked similar to Midnight, but he had a white belly. The middle three looked more like Akila. Smoke was a little boy who was all white with a black underside. Smoke's tail was black, but it faded up to grey then white. His tail sort of looked like smoke. Then there was Acorn. She was all white but her back was brownish. She had a cute face. Acorn had wings already. They looked like mine. The last puppy was named Breeze. She was brown and white like Acorn, but she had a little more brown. Breeze had beautiful blue eyes. They reminded me of Sarah's. Breeze had also developed wings, and they were all white.

Also, I spotted a pair of wings tucked against Akila's back! They were a mixture between black, brown, and white, and they matched her fur. I'm not sure how, but Akila had developed wings. Nudge walked over and picked up Midnight. She stroked her fur.

The door opened and we all turned our heads to see our guests. Sarah and Dylan walking in laughing. I noted how comfortable they seemed around each other. I smiled. Sarah turned her attention toward us and her face lit up. She ran toward the circle of puppies and picked up Total. She kissed him on the head. He looked disgusted.

"You must be the famous Total!" She said. Sarah seemed so happy. I wondered if this was what she was like before her flock died.

"Yes, yes. I have no idea who you are!" Total said with fake joy in his tone, "Dylan! It's so good to see you!" Total continued with the fake tone.

Sarah dropped Total back on his feet and picked up Breeze, "My, what big blue eyes you have!" Sarah said in a high pitched voice, "The better for staring you down," She said in a much lower voice and she wiggled the pup's paws. Yeah, she was definitely different. We would have to have a girl talk soon. I glanced over at the clock and gasped. It was already 1 o' clock in the morning!

"Ahhhhhhh," Total said as he yawned, "It's bedtime for Bonzo. Come, come, my new little family." Total led the way down the hall to his bedroom. Yes, Total had a bedroom for him and Akila.

I yawned because yawning is contagious. The rest of my flock was yawning as well.

"I guess I'm gonna go to bed as well," Sarah said as she turned and headed toward Ella's room. Ella, Nudge, Angel, and I were right on her heels.

**Hey guys! So in the middle of writing this, I took this dog quiz to find out what breed of dog I was! ** quizzes/what_dog_breed_are_you/

**I was a Border Collie! My friend, Rey is writing a new fanfiction too! Her username is Tigris10 and her story is a crossover between Maximum Ride and Diverget! It's called the Maximum Divergent. If you could check it out, that'd mean the world to me! Thank you! (even if you don't read hers, thank you for reading mine )**

**-Hilary**


	16. Gossiping Like Girls and Nightmares

Sarah's POV

I walked into Ella's room and tucked myself under some blankets.

"Woah woah woah there Miss Happy! You can go to bed yet! You gotta give us details about you and Dylan!" Ella said as she hopped into bed herself. I was the only one laying down. Everybody else was sitting by their pillow waiting for me to speak up. I sighed and stretched my wings out a little. Their muscles were tight. I made a mental note to go for a flight the next morning.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly. I tried to keep my cool, but I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away from the other girls and started fiddling with my hair.

"One of her powers isn't lying," Nudge said as she laid down on her stomach to make herself more comfortable. Angel was staring at my head, trying to dig deep into my night. _You'll find out when everyone else does, sweetie._ I thought to Angel. She pouted. I had tucked tonight away into my special file.

"He took me somewhere, and we watched a movie," I said shrugging. Not much really did happen. We didn't really watch Sleeping Beauty at all. We just laughed and talked. I felt like I knew Dylan so much better now. I knew his favorite color was green, he loved Orbit gum, he was a fan of Doritos, and his favorite animal was a koala. More importantly, I knew his life story from his point of view, not Max's. Unfortunately, Dylan was almost exactly like Alex, and the situation hurt me all night. I overcame that sorrow and hurt. Not completely, but a little more.

"So how did it all happen?" Max asked curiously. I could tell she wanted to know everything just like the other girls, but I could also tell she respected me and my privacy. I looked up into her eyes. She was usually really good at putting up a tough shield, but right now, hers was down. I looked at everyone's faces. For the first time, the girls looked like little innocent children who wanted some gossip. I put on my best story telling voice and started from the beginning. All eyes were on me, and they hung to my every word.

I may or may not have left out our kisses. They weren't that much, just sweet little gestures that happened when we got closer. I kissed him once in the beginning, and he kissed me once in the end. That was all. (For now, anyway )

I looked at Max when I spoke, and I realized her and Angel were having a conversation of their own telepathically. I used to do that with Holiday all the time. Now, I finally realized what it was like being on the outside of a conversation. I wanted to know so badly what they were talking about! I realized I had stopped mid sentence. What was I saying? Oh yeah, "Sorry guys, I was saying about how Dylan and I made up our own words," I continued with my story, only half paying attention to what I was saying.

I'm not sure if I told you about that part. Dylan and I made up our own words like zzzufular. It is the desire to only sleep, eat, read, and watch movies. We both decided we had zzzufular. He doesn't really like reading that much, but I was a total bookworm. When my flock and I would stay put for a while, I'd always find a library and spend most of my days there.

I finished up the story, and I noted that sometime during that last part that Max and Angel quit chatting in their brains. One by one, we tucked ourselves in and drifted off to sleep. I'm not sure about the others, but I didn't really sleep. I nightmared. I should've taken more advantage of my peaceful night last night. Tonight, I first dreamt about Anne. She was my mother, and I hated her. She was good, then bad, then good. I can't trust anyone these days! Anne saved my flock and I from the school. She left for the grocery store and never came back. Then, I find her later working back at the school!

After that, I saw a ton of innocent people who were going into a voting booth. They went in as themselves, but came out white palmed and blank faced. It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen. I saw this guy standing there taking notes on everything. This guy was also in Dylan's soul. I saw it when I soul searched him. I didn't question him, however, because I thought it might be a touchy subject.

I was looking around, and I decided to hop in line. After quite some time, it was finally my turn. I stepped into the booth, and there was a screen that read _MEMORY RENEWAL SUBJECT 12,365_ in big block lettering. I stepped toward it and placed my hand into a hole. I was pulled into the hole to a different world. In my dream, I saw Holiday appear right next to me. I looked around and saw the rest of my flock. I ran to them all and hugged them. One by one, after a hug, they disappeared. It was all very confusing. I approached Alex and kissed him. I missed him so much, but a tiny part of my brain kept showing me Dylan and I last night. I couldn't enjoy Alex that much. When I let go, he didn't disappear.

"We're here, Sarah. We're waiting for you. Watched your back and your palm," Alex said as he leaned down and pecked me softly. He stood up straight and disappeared. What the heck did that mean? I thought maybe I finally could sleep in peace when someone let out a blood curdling scream.

I shot right outta bed and stood up. I looked around. The screaming was coming from down the hall. I followed Max to Dr. Martinez's room.

Max's mom was paralyzed.


	17. Breaking and Entering to Save People

Max's POV

Nothing is worse than seeing your mom laying in bed paralyzed. She can only talk. Her jaw is the only thing that isn't still. I grabbed her with one hand and the phone with the other, and I dialed 911 as fast as my fingers could. After what seemed like forever, someone finally picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" a calm lady on the other end asked.

"My mother, Valencia Martinez, is paralyzed. Please, send paramedics to 645 Rainbow Lane," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Alright. Thank you, we will send help as soon as possible," I grabbed my mom's hand and held her close. How did this happen? I glanced up at Sarah's face, and she was as white as a ghost.

"We've gotta stop these sick people. This is more than likely side effects of the Memory Renewal plan," Sarah said, her voice shaky. I hadn't thought of that. Now innocent people are becoming paralyzed?! Why? Why is the School even doing this?! What was the point of all this madness?

I nodded my head, "Tomorrow morning."

"Tonight. The School won't expect a late night sneak attack, and we can dig around in the computers and files," Sarah said confidently. Some color was returning to her face.

I shook my head, "Tomorrow morning, so they can rest up."

"Everyone will be there tomorrow morning!" Sarah insisted.

I shook my head again. Something in my gut told me it should be tomorrow morning.

"Max. I'm sorry, but I'm going to go tonight, and you can't stop me. I think this is right. You're following your gut, and I'm going to follow mine," Sarah said with honesty. She stared into my eyes, and for the first time, I wasn't uncomfortable staring back. Her eyes were still icy, but for the first time, they showed emotion. She thought she could stop MR. I'm not sure if she could, but I think she can.

I sighed, "I can't let you go alone. Grab a buddy, and I'll stay here with my mom and flock." When I said grab a buddy, I figured she would pick her new love, Dylan. I was wrong.

Sarah sprinted out of sight down the hall. I turned to face my mom. She had a blank look in her eyes.

Sarah's POV

I sprinted into the boy's room. I ran over to Fang. I violently shoved and shook his shoulder until he woke up. By that time, I had dislocated his shoulder, so I popped it back into place.

"Ugghhh…." Fang mumbled as he sat up. He resembled me so much. I couldn't help grinning.

"I need your help," I said, my voice filled with excitement. I love adventures.

"At 3 in the morning?" He asked, with a sleepy tone.

Dylan sat up in bed and looked at me, "I can help."

"Perfect," Fang said as he rolled over on his side.

"NO! I need Fang now. I'm sorry Dylan."

"Nooo. Can't I get some sleep?" Fang mumbled as he sat up again.

"Not when the world needs saving," I said with a bit of an attitude in my voice. I can get sassy when I'm frustrated.

"Fine. I'll go," Fang mumbled as he stood up. He was shirtless, and it was a little weird seeing my brother half naked. I looked down at Dylan. He was looking up at me with a hurt expression on his face. He was probably thinking, 'Why do they always pick Fang?'

"I'm sorry, Dylan," I said quietly so only he could hear. I bent down and lightly brushed my lips against his. He grabbed my arm and pulled my down so I sat next to him. He put one arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Lynee," Dylan whispered into my hair. It was one of our words. I doubted I would ever say it.

"Lego," Fang said as he walked past me and out the door. I stood and Dylan sighed. Why didn't Max pick Dylan? The world may never know.

"Where exactly are we going?" Fang asked me as I started running.

"The School," I said as I unfurled my wings, "We're gonna go digging around to get as much information about the Memory Renewal plan as we can. Maybe then, we can shut it down."

"Ah. Why didn't you take Nudge?" Fang asked, "She's great with computers."

I shrugged, "I figured we're better together, and I need a great fighter by my side. Someone who can hide would be great in case they show up."

"How are we gonna get in? They aren't just going to leave the doors unlocked," Fang pointed out the obvious.

"I know. That's why I got this," I said, holding up a bobby pin and a "break in" kit.

"Ahh," Fang said. Our wings flew silently and in sync. We were nearly invisible in the black light.

After a while, I saw the horribly familiar building I grew up in. We got closer and it grew bigger until we landed at the back door. I knelt down and got to work with my kit. Fang flew around to see if anyone was there. He came back just as I successfully picked the lock.

"No one around," Fang confirmed quietly.

I quietly opened the door. I hid myself just in case. There wasn't anyone in sight. Surprisingly, no alarms went off, but I had a bad feeling that people still knew we were here. I started on the left half of the room, and Fang went to the right. It seemed we had found the right room because there were only computers and filing cabinets in there. So far, I wasn't having any luck in my cabinets. I decided to search the computer. Of course, a password.

I tried everything I could think of but the most obvious one. I decided to type in _SARAH_. To my astonishment, it worked! My name was the password to this computer! Man, these people were obsessed!

"Uhh… Sarah. You may want to come look at this," Fang barely said. His voice was so quiet I barely heard him. I still walked over to where he was sitting. I squatted down to look over his shoulder. There was a list of many people from my past with numbers 7,347 then 7,348 and such. Everyone up to 7350 was crossed off. I was number 7351 for the Memory Renewal plan. I was next.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I have a really good reason! I've started my own story! Ahhh I'm so excited! It's called The Dare. It's an original story, plot, characters, etc. All mine! Do you guys wanna hear the first chapter?**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to do this, but I'm going to from now on:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not James Patterson, so I don't own the flock or anything. I do own Sarah and her flock and the memory renewal plan and the plot **

**-Hilary**


	18. How the Memory Renewal Works

**Disclaimer: I'm a kid, not James Patterson, so I don't own the flock or anything. I do own Sarah, her flock, the memory renewal plan, and the plot **

Sarah's POV

"How is this even possible?!" I shouted a little louder than needed, "How do they keep track? I saw how it works! It's like voting, but instead you're brainwashed! Fang, I'm next! Like Dr. Martinez, I'm gonna end up paralyzed! This can't happen!" I was sort of freaking out.

"Calm down! Everything is okay. We've escaped the School countless times, we can do it again!" Fang said, comforting me.

"Oh gosh, I don't know," I said, with a sick feeling growing in my stomach. We still had no idea what happened after you get brainwashed or why they're doing this. I didn't want to get involved in this. I didn't want to experience what Dr. Martinez is going through. "I'm going to go back and keep looking through the computer," I stated as I walked back over to the computer that I'd just hacked.

One of the first files I found was called _Behind the Science of MR_. I decided that would be a good place to start. Because I'm no scientist, I didn't understand most of the document. I did, however, figure out a couple of things. For example, they're doing this because people have come to know too much about the School, and the government is getting suspicious. What happens in a gas in inhaled that causes crazy hallucinations. The gas makes people see things from the School, too. However, they also believe it's a hallucination. Then, a different gas is released. It contains a chemical found in the disease Alzheimers. They chemical makes people forget everything they hallucinated. So, most of their memory is wiped, because the hallucinations usually involve things that happened in the person's life, only they're twisted and crazy. The document said nothing about side effects.

I still felt sick and almost dizzy as I opened the next file that was labeled _After MR_. I figured this would probably be where it'd talk about being paralyzed. The document was short and mostly understandable. Basically, the chemicals used in the Memory Renewal plan were too strong for some humans. The chemicals would shut down the body and cause many different issues. There was a whole page and a half full of diseases and stuff that could happen. I shuddered at the thought of having Irritable Bowel Syndrome, which was one of the most popular side effects. Based on some graphs, the whitecoats have been keeping track of the people after they were experimented on.

Just then, someone barged in through the door, and I jumped out of my seat, ready to fight. Only I didn't need to, because it was just Dylan. He'd decided to follow Fang and me. Oh joy.

Max's POV

"Yes. I'm her daughter," I answered to the surgeon. An ambulance had come quickly after they'd been called. My mom was immediately rushed into surgery. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think they had to go into her brain or neck or something to mess with the nerves. They don't really tell kids much at hospitals. Angel had come with me, only because she'd woken up too.

"Everything's going to be fine! Your mom is doing great!" I chunky nurse told me with a smile on her face.

_She should be an actress one day. She's a great liar._ Angel told me telepathically.

"Sometimes the lies are better than the truth," I told her honestly.

I held Angel on my lap for a while until she drifted off to sleep. I wanted so badly to sleep too, but I couldn't. I had to be there for my mom. So, instead of sleeping, I sat there for 3 ½ hours. I had completely zoned out and I was just staring at the blank white wall that was in front of me.

"Max Martinez?" A gently looking lady behind the counter called out looking around. I had lied about my name for multiple reasons. If we didn't have the same last name, they might not let me in, and I wasn't sure who I could trust at hospitals. I hated them with a passion. I gently shrugged Angel off my lap and onto the chair, but she awoke anyway. Her big blue eyes scanned my face and she got up to follow me.

"Right here," I said, walking over to her, "This is my younger cousin, Ariel. We were watching her tonight, and I couldn't leave her at home," I quickly lied through my teeth.

"That's fine. Your mom should be well enough for visitors!" The nurse said cheerfully as she led us down a long narrow hallway. Finally, at the end, she opened the door. My mother was lying in bed, bored.

"Max!" My mom said with excitement in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to move but couldn't.

"Did it not work?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"Oh no, it did, I'm just not supposed to really move much. I'm really tight and unstable, it you will. I'm in a very fragile state, but I'll be alright," My mom said smiling. A wave of relief rushed over me as I rushed over to the side of her bed. I grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her.

"Where is everyone?" My mom asked, looking around as if they were hiding behind the side table or something.

"Everyone's at home but Sarah and Dylan," I answered, "Fang'll take care of everything. I'm sure Ella will be shaken up a bit, but she'll be fine once she hears that all went well."

"Fang isn't there. He went to the School with Sarah. I'm pretty sure Dylan left too, without anyone's permission or knowing," Angel informed us all. Panic flooded me at the thought of Iggy and Ella being in charge. However, by now, I've learned to disguise my fear and emotions, so I only gave a small nod.

"You guys should get home and get some rest. I'll be fine here, don't worry about it. Sounds like it'll be hectic at home, so it'd be great if you could get it under control before I'm released," Dr. Martinez said with a small smile. I only nodded in agreement. I took Angel's hand and left the room.


End file.
